Teste
by FishOni
Summary: A história é moderna e se passa no Japão...
1. Prólogo

Kei suspirou. Sua agenda diária estava lotada, repleta de eventos envolvendo encontros com seus diversos amigos e campeonatos esportivos que promoviam sua fama escolar. Mesmo possuindo uma rotina relativamente desejada, cujo nível de popularidade era inalcançável para alguns, seu dia permanecia cinza. Tudo era fácil demais, sem desafios e sem significado.

Até que, no fim do corredor pelo qual passava, avistou aqueles vivos e adorados cabelos vermelhos saindo de uma sala. A dita garota virou-se e acidentalmente trocou olhares com vosso protagonista. Kei estremeceu à visão de tais olhos cinzentos, assim como seu dia, mas que de algo modo místico imediatamente trouxeram cor ao momento. Seu coração disparou; esforçou-se a não parar no meio do corredor e continuou seu caminho - querendo parecer indiferente, ainda que intensamente afetado.

Observou discretamente a expressão da outra, que rapidamente inclinou a cabeça para baixo e, infeliz, foi a frente. Se aproximavam cada vez mais, nenhum dos dois ousando mudar de direção e, ao estarem a menos que centímetros de distância, não aguentando seu nervosismo, Kei disse:

- _Bom dia, Makoto-san_.

E então a cuja passou direto, sem reação, sem resposta e sem ao menos olhar para trás.


	2. Capítulo 1

Culpava-se por seu comportamento. Qual era o sentido de cobiçar justamente o que não conseguia conquistar, possuindo tudo a seu alcance, como uma criança desfrutando de brinquedos importados e sonhando com uma boneca de pano surrado? Kei e Eri já haviam sido amigos na infância, até se separarem bruscamente - e quando, por ironia do destino, calharam de estudar juntos no fim da adolescência, ele percebeu que agora era desprezado. E o pior de tudo era de que nem imaginava o motivo; porventura já estava cego pelo excesso de admiradores. Não era capaz de prevenir-se a sentir aquela fascinante, involuntária atração pela única que não o pertencia.

- Ela se faz de difícil porque sabe que você está afim. Mulher é assim - disse seu amigo mais próximo, Hiraku Renota, sentado a seu lado durante uma atividade em dupla na aula.

- Ela mal é. Uma mulher mostraria alguma coisa perante a alguém interessado, nem que um simples gesto, ainda que negativo. Mas ela parece vazia e cheia ao mesmo tempo, sem se saber do quê, como um prisma semi-transparente, vívido e sem cor, contendo um material desconhecido.

- Uau, você está inspirado hoje. Talvez ela não sinta nada ou simplesmente esconde.

- Ainda que um pouco introvertida, tenho certeza que vai além da timidez. Às vezes é como se ela me olhasse com ódio, mesmo quando não fiz nada de errado.

- São os hormônios. Mulher tá quase sempre de TPM.

- TPM permanente?

- Vocês eram amigos e ficaram sem falar por um tempo, não é? Talvez ela tenha considerado sua falta de contato como arrogância.

- Éramos pequenos demais para ter essa noção, e ao crescermos, ela também não esboçou a menor intenção de falar comigo.

- Talvez ela seja uma dessas românticas loucas e, ao pensar que você esperaria a vida toda por ela, teve ciúme de todas as vadias que você já pegou.

- Não; ela até fala com algumas sem raiva alguma, e a Eri não sabe fingir. O estranho é que ela só dá confiança à garotas.

- Então ela provavelmente virou uma feminista extremista que, se pudesse, queimava todos os homens numa fogueira juntamente dos sutiãs.

Apesar do feminismo ser um conceito de igualdade e não anti-masculino, de fato, não era muito difícil de imaginá-la mergulhando, não somente Kei como qualquer outro homem, em gasolina - e acendendo um fósforo logo em seguida. Porém a cuja não parecia desprezar outros garotos, apesar de evitar contato.

- Ela me odeia - respondeu.

- Nada, foi só um erro de comunicação. É só tentar falar com ela.

- Não sei o que dizer.

- Fale de alguma coisa que ela goste. Pelo jeito que se veste deve ser fã de rock ou algo do gênero.

- E o que tem pra falar de rock?

- Sobre as bandas, letras de músicas, compor e tocar alguma coisa pra ela...

- Não sei quase nada, muito menos tocar.

- E xadrez, então? Lembra que ela já participou de um campeonato?

- Sou horrível nesses jogos. Só sou bom em esportes, e ela prefere matar aula do que comparecer às aulas de ginástica.

- Por que não pergunta qual o problema de uma vez?

- Porque quem tem problema sou eu, me importando com alguém que finge que não existo!

**-~o~-**

O sino bateu anunciando, finalmente, o intervalo. Como de costume, a maioria dos alunos apressaram-se ao pátio o quanto antes, esperando conseguir os melhores lugares.

Kei resolveu permanecer um tempo extra na sala. Estava planejando falar com Eri (a qual ainda devia estar na sala ao lado) de uma vez por todas. "_Seria deveras estranho perguntar sobre nosso relacionamento depois de tanto tempo_", pensou ele, "_mais ainda, sobre sentimentos sem ter intimidade alguma_". Ouviu duas colegas, últimas a saírem da sala além dele, cochichando teorias sobre a razão de Kei estar tão distraído ultimamente, um tanto quanto desconfiadas. Ignorou-as. "_Porém não vejo outra alternativa para solucionar esse mistério. Falarei sobre qualquer coisa e, se algo sair errado, me retiro. Tudo muito fácil e simples_".

No fundo, sabia que não seria.


	3. Capítulo 2

Apesar de seu lado covarde ter implorado-o a desistir do que provavelmente desencadearia uma discussão, Kei forçou-se a entrar na sala de Eri. Estranhamente, ela já havia saído.

Irracionalmente aliviado por ter evitado um confronto direto, e ao mesmo tempo curioso, Kei procurou a carteira de sua ex-amiga usando sua bolsa cinza como referência. Não tinha muito tempo; o supervisor já iria aparecer para retirar todos da sala, justamente para impedir a ação de bisbilhoteiros e ladrões. Encontrou o objeto facilmente, numa das carteiras do fundo. Em cima da mesa só estava um caderno, também cinza, fechado; não pensou duas vezes antes de abri-lo, um tanto quanto desesperado por qualquer informação fácil. Só não esperava encontrar tal mensagem manuscrita já na 1ª folha:

"_Pare de xeretar minhas coisas, Kei._"

Chocado, nem continuou a leitura. Só saiu quase que imediatamente, constrangido.

**-~o~-**

Ao descer para o pátio, já deu-se de cara com uma mesa onde Hiraku e aluns garotos da equipe de futebol sentavam. Cumprimentou todos normalmente, ignorando sua frustração, e juntou-se a eles. Hiraku o lançou olhares discretos, como que cobrando: "_Você não ia falar com ela?_"

Kei ignorou-o fingindo que não percebera. Infelizmente seu colega odiava ser ignorado e, quando houve uma brecha no assunto, se viu na obrigação de comentar em voz alta:

- _Você está meio quieto ultimamente, uh? É por causa dela?_

Instantaneamente, Kei o encarou de força ameaçadora. Um dos garotos na mesa logo perguntou, "_Quem?_".

- _Uma vadia que ele tentou pegar e levou um pé na bunda - _respondeu Hiraku.

Todos os outros riram, achando ridículo não só o fato de ter sido rejeitado por uma mulher, mas por estar se preocupando com isso. Esse grupo sempre fora da filosofia v1d4 l0k4 e de maneira alguma tolerariam algum romantismo, ainda porque consideravam as mulheres inferiores e fúteis, existentes somente para entretenimento dos homens (_e ora, não é para isso que servem, e não é assim que agem?_). Portanto, ser "controlado" por uma delas era como se um gato se ajoelhasse perante um rato. Seus colegas o deram soquinhos no ombro, zoando, enquanto Kei se encolhia envergonhado.

- _Sério, isso é uma raridade, deve ser uma gostosa muito mimada pra ter te rejeitado desse jeito_ - brincou um deles.

- _Nem _- disse Hiraku - _É aquela emo do 3º ano._

_- Quem? _-, perguntaram surpresos, - _aquela? Como? Deve estar subindo pelas paredes pra tentar a sorte com uma dessas, nem peito têm!_

Kei continuava encolhido, cada vez mais vermelho e humilhado. Não se importava com o linguajar rude, já acostumado com o estilo daquela gangue. Porém se sentia angustiado porque sabia que seu comportamento fugia dos padrões de sua própria mente; e alguém mais reconhecer isso só tornava a situação mais constrangedora.

Seus colegas o encararam por um momento, esperando resposta. Kei nem levantou a cabeça. Então fizeram um coro infantil de "_Ihhh, ficou bolado..._". Hiraku começou a encorajar o grupo todo a dedurá-lo para Eri, não percebendo que passara do limite de brincadeira. Antes de qualquer outra ação, Kei levantou-se impulsivamente, afastando o banco, batendo na mesa e gritando:

- _Vá pro inferno, Hiraku!_

E na tentativa de escapar da sua própria culpa, foi embora, pisando pesado. Nem notou que Eri e metade do refeitório haviam ouvido seu grito.


	4. Capítulo 3

Pelo resto do intervalo, Kei ficou encarando uma janela, sozinho. Foi o primeiro a entrar na sala e continuou melancólico pelo resto do período. Notando sua quietude anormal, duas colegas se aproximaram; certamente não tanto porque estavam preocupadas, mas porque sabiam que animar alguém era uma ótima maneira de criar intimidade.

-_ Por que está tão quieto, Shiori-Kun?_

"Você provavelmente sabe o por quê, provavelmente ouviu a conversa no intervalo e provavelmente não está nem aí", pensou Kei, "por que essas vadias sempre são tão fúteis?"

-_ Por motivo algum_ - respondeu ele.

- _Por favor não se esforce tanto, Shiori-san_ -, disse a outra menina, dando um risinho, - seria um desperdício.

- _Você vai à festa nesse fim de semana?_

Havia um ou dois meses que não programavam nenhuma frande balada por causa das avaliações bimestrais. Kei sempre comparecia, assim como quase todos os seus contatos, sem vergonha alguma. Basicamente, era um lugar onde dezenas de pessoas se reuniam para beber e transar sem compromisso. Porém, pela 1ª vez, ele hesitou em dizer que iria. Subconscientemente a imagem de Eri lhe veio à cabeça, e em seguida, frustração, como se estivesse acorrentado a um relacionamento invisível e sua consciência pesaria se a traísse.

-_ Shiori-san?_ - repetiu a outra como estranhando sua dúvida.

- _Não sei, talvez eu tenha algum compromisso nesse dia_ -, respondeu.

- _Você realmente está estranho! Vai perder? Nós vamos, e ouvi dizer que as do 3º ano também..._

Indiferente, dispensou-as: "_Depois eu vejo._" Voltou para a casa a pé, sem se despedir de ninguém.

**-~o~-**

Subiu ao prédio, pegou o elevador para o 5º andar e entrou no apartamento 102. Logo atrás da porta deparou-se com um bilhete colado com fita adesiva:

"_Volto hoje à noite. Tem pizza na geladeira. Limpe a cozinha e seu quarto._"

Só uma pessoa poderia ser o autor, sua irmã mais velha, Naomi Shiori, uma secretária de duplo período num grande fórum. O pai de ambos havia se divorciado da mãe quando Kei tinha apenas 7 anos - aliás, afastou-se de Eri quando criança justamente porque foram obrigados a voltar ao país natal da mãe, Brasil, já que o pai sustentava a casa no Japão e agora dependiam de seu avó; único parente maternal vivo.

Eventualmente sua mãe entrou em depressão e teve diversos problemas com álcool. Naomi de certo teve uma difícil adolescência pela falta de emprego e divórcio. A situação só foi de mal a pior quando seu avó morreu, mesmo que desfruindo de uma considerável herança, porque sua mãe já estava insuportável. Naomi pegou parte do dinheiro, voltou para o Japão e desde então mora sozinha com seu irmão, não com o mesmo luxo, mas com uma vida mais tranquila. Sua mãe nunca mais deu sinal de vida, quanto mais seu pai. Kei admirava muito a irmã, cuja trabalhava muito para sustentar ambos dignamente, apesar de não terem uma relação perfeita, talvez por conta de sua constante ausência...

Passou o resto da tarde realizando suas tarefas e jogando videogame.


End file.
